


a storm

by spaceboytsukki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream!smp
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Is Dead, Unhappy Ending, dream smp headcanons, ghostinnit, i hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboytsukki/pseuds/spaceboytsukki
Summary: Tommy Innit is dead. Even after death he causes a storm.--Spoilers for 3/1 Tommy stream
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 224





	a storm

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just a vent because I'm sad and Tommy is dead. I should be doing hw ;))) enjoyyy and sufferrr

Their yelling fills the small obsidian room. Tommy had killed the cat, and it hurt, it hurt and he hoped it hurt Dream too. He screamed at him, anger and agony and fear. 

“THE REVIVAL BOOK WAS NEVER REAL!” The realization hits him hard that what he said was true, Dream had never been one to tell the truth before and this lie would keep Tommy under his thumb perfectly. Tommy did what he had always done well, he kept yelling. 

Dream ripped off his mask and Tommy knew in his heart he had made a mistake, a fatal one. Dream’s eyes glint green even in the red glow of the lava. Tommy had said the wrong thing to a god, and he continued to say the wrong thing. 

A feral look crosses Dream’s face before the first blow hits him. Tommy wonders if this is what the cat saw, if he was just a tiny animal to be toyed with. It hurts, it hurts but Tommy’s been hit hard, hit others harder. 

Dream’s smile grows, edgy dangerously on his face, his scars are more prominent up close. 

Sharp nails dig into Tommy’s scalp and a yelp escapes his mouth. “Dream, stop!” The desperation is crawling up his throat, he’s scared. He’s scared. Tommy Innit is scared and alone and he’s going to die.

Dream laughs, and Tommy can feel that his ribs are broken, and there’s blood running down his face. “Why don’t you go ask him in hell Tommy?” The words are venom. Tommy is floating suddenly, Dream holding him above the floor just by his head. Then reality comes slamming back down and all Tommy hears is a crack before the world goes black. 

At least he was right, he would be the only one making it out of the prison in the end.

\--

Tommy hovers. Eyes blurry, a numbness, light and airy settled in his bones. Phantom aches echoed on his skin, causing him to flinch every few seconds. 

He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. Where was he? 

Wool and craters in the ground and a tower, a tower bigger than him and the walls and-- 

His mind went fuzzy. He had died… but not here, why was he here? 

\---

Tommy had wandered far, away from the place that had tormented him and some how he had ended up here. 

Tommy watched from afar as life went on without him. He wondered if Ghostbur had lied this entire time or if he was just lucky and managed to lose his memories in death. Philza, Techno, Tubbo, Sam, Ranboo. He wished he could bring himself to cry, but a bitterness had settled deep in his skin. In the end, he supposed, it was his fault. 

He wondered if they knew of his death. He wondered if they cared. He felt his form being tugged at, fading to some where he was afraid of. 

“Phil…” He whispers, and suddenly his eyes were wet, and he was dead but he was crying and the emotion inside him felt hot and angry and resentful but the pain clawed at his throat to be released. “Dad..” A choked sob escaped his mouth, and he clamped a hand over it. 

Who knows if they could even hear him. 

“Tech.. Techno… Please,” Shuddering sounds escaped his body and he felt the air shift. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been better. I wasn’t- I wasn’t enough - Was never enough. “ The world seemed to breathe with Tommy for a second, the ground shaking and rain starting to fall around him. Never on him. 

Tommy curled into himself and tried to calm himself down.

A loud noise brought him to the present, eyes widened and rimmed red. In the distant, they were all there, his friends, his family, the ones he love, who he thought loved him.  
Tommy’s chest shuddered and lightening struck nearby, the thunder loud and startling. 

No one had been there. No one had saved him. No one was ever going to save him. Dream had never lied to Tommy, in the end, none of them had cared. But that was Tommy’s fault, he had been loyal to only certain people to a fault and he had hurt too many others as a result. 

The feelings started to overwhelm him. He regretted and he ached and he burned, his head pounded. A forgien noise escaped his chest. Echoing and painful and sounding less and less human by the second, feeling like the static in the air and his heart and everything that had ever gone wrong, every mistake Tommy had ever made. 

“Toms?” 

The static froze in the air, buzzing gently around him. Tommy’s eyes narrowed onto the man in front of him. 

“... Dad?” He whispered, the sound crackling from his mouth. 

“Tommy, what are you doing here? What’s happenin-” 

The static came alive, and Tommy let out a choked noise. 

“YOU! YOU WERE NEVER THERE!” The rage Tommy felt was seeping out of him in waves, a bitterness heavy in his tone. 

“Tommy!” Technoblade’s voice echoed over the noise. Tommy’s eyes darted to the other man, eyes fuzzy. 

“I WAS JUST A KID! I WAS A CHILD! AND NONE OF YOU WERE THERE!” Tommy’s screams sounded like thunder and lightning and the waves crashing against the shore in a storm. 

Tommy was the storm. 

His eyes got blurry and his head got fuzzier. Someone was yelling, Tommy didn’t care. Tommy wanted to take the whole world down. He wanted to flood it and to watch them all drown. They had let him drown, alone and cold, his breath being sucked from him. 

The rain came down harder and the ground shook. The electricity in the air was almost louder than Tommy’s thoughts. 

Then suddenly the world froze and warm arms wrapped around him, the cold that had made itself home in Tommy feeling less so for the first time since he had woken up. The arms held tight, warm, safe. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have let you visit the prison,” The whisper was gentle, and wet, right next to his ear. “I’m so sorry this happened to you Toms, I said I would protect you. And-And I couldn’t, and for that I’m so sorry.” 

“S-Sam…” Sobs exploded from Tommy’s chest. No one had ever said sorry to him before, everyone always just asked him for apologies. It was always his fault in the end. The rain stopped kept falling but the thunder stopped. “Sam, no one came. No one came to help me, I was all alone. I was always all alone.” 

“I know, I know, and I’m so so sorry, I should’ve ripped that prison apart the second you were stuck in there,” A hand ran gently through his hair and sobs shook his body. 

“Sam, Sam, I called for you, you said you would protect me, you were supposed to keep him away, I-I-” Tommy buried his head in Sam’s shoulder, and he heard the other man sniffle, felt warmth drop on his shirt. 

“I know, I heard you, I heard you Tommy, and I couldn’t do anything. He knew I couldn’t do anything, I’m so sorry.” Sam nearly choked the words out and Tommy felt himself curl further in. 

Another hand touched his shoulder and Tommy went stiff. 

“Back off.” Sam hissed the words, voice laced with the electricity Tommy had caused to fill the air. 

“He’s my son, Sam.” The hand was Phil and he sounded angry, Tommy yanked away from it, eyes frantic. “What’s going on?”

Gentle crying filled the air as he turned to look at Phil. A small crowd had formed around Tommy and Sam, varying looks of surprise and sadness and pain. Tommy’s eyes darted desperately from form to form. 

“You were no father of his, you lost that title.” Sam sounded as though he were about to explode, the danger very obvious in his tone. Tommy refocused on the man in front of him.

“Was I not enough for you?” Tears flowed gently down his cheeks and Sams’ grip grew tighter around him. Phil looked distraught.

“Tommy, I-”

“I’m dead.” The words were whispered but heard above everything. A sob that wasn’t Tommy’s came from the crowd, a few gasps. “I was never enough for you, was I? You were never there. I called for you.” Tears tracked down Tommy’s transparent face. “I screamed and cried and begged for you to come save me” The words were whispered, they were almost too much to admit. “You came for Wilbur. You saved Techno, but I was never enough to be saved was I?“ Tommy’s words were like ice now, and the crowd was silent. Phil looked as though he’d been punched. 

“I was just a kid.” Sam’s arms pull him closer like he might slip away. 

“I was just a kid. And I was in pain and I was hurting and I was abandoned. I watched my brother die and my nation burn, I was exiled and forgotten and replaced. I tried to laugh at god and I made fucking mistakes. I made so many mistakes. I fucking thought I was doing the right thing.” His words gained more and more confidence as he continued. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The crowd murmured, Tommy watched them. Met each of their eyes. Nearly the entire SMP was here now. 

“You all let me burn. I made mistakes but I was 16! I was a child! A FUCKING CHILD! You each fucked off into your own worlds and none of you fucking showed up. I was left in exile with my abuser for months! FUCKING MONTHS!” Lightning struck. “None of you came. The only one who contacted me was Ranboo, and even then he stopped.” He saw the ender man hybrid shudder gently from a covered spot nearby. 

“I’ve been locked in the prison for days now, nearly a week, with him. But none of you noticed.” Tommy shuddered before turning to Sam. “Did you watch it happen?” He whispered, and Sam’s eyes grew wet and he nodded gently. 

“I tried everything in that moment, but there was nothing I could do the emergency was technically still in place and there was no overriding it.” Sam whispered, “I’m so sorry.” Sam turned to the crowd, “Dream killed him.” 

“Dream beat me to death with his bare fists.” Tommy whispered. 

The crowd erupted in noise. Tommy felt a tug. He felt it whisper to him. He was tired. 

“I’m tired, Sam Nook.” The words were quiet and Sam looked as though he was about to burst into tears again. 

“I know, Toms, I’m so sorry.” Sam whispered. 

“I forgive you, Sam,” Tommy whisper, gently putting two hands on either side of his face. “No one has ever apologized to me before, Sam Nook, so I guess that makes you the first.” 

“I’m so sorry, Tommy, I tried and it wasn’t enough.” Sam whispered, this time tears were rolling down his cheeks openly. The crowd had quieted again. 

“It was more than anyone else, Sam. Sometimes that has to be enough,” Tommy murmured back, the tug growing stronger. “I don’t belong here anymore, I don’t think I can stay.” He turned to the crowd then. 

“EH! Jack! I think you’ll do a lovely job running my hotel, I trust you!” Tommy saw tears run down Jack’s face and he wondered why he looked so upset. 

“I’m tired, Sam. I’m so sorry.” Tommy whispered it then and felt the tug become unavoidable, he felt his form shake. Tubbo was crying but Tommy didn’t know what to say. “Don’t be sad, Big Man, you’ll be better off without me.” Tubbo fell to his knees then, but there was nothing Tommy could do he was fading. 

Tommy Innit was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> just head canonsss and tommy venting I am a tommy apologist through and through


End file.
